residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Katie Denim
Katie Denim is the main character of Resident Evil: Jenesen Incident. Background Katie was born to her parents Jean and Frank Denim on the 1st of January 1983 in Los Angeles. Childhood Katie's mother Jean Jones was a famous Hollywood movie actress and made millions on her blockbuster films while her father Frank Denim was a Movie Producer producing some of the biggest films to fate. Jean and Frank met on the set of one of Jean's films, ''Endless Dreams. ''Two years later they had Katie. Katie grew up as a spoilt but loved child. She was send to be in the best schools money could buy and she never knew what it was like to have no money. Her parents constantly provided her with everything she needed or wanted to make up for their absence. Katie became best friends a young girl know as Jillian Valentine it was probably because they were both complete opposites that they got on so well. Katie remained best friends with Jill until her parents finally decided to settle down and spend some time with their daughter. Teenage Years The plan of settling down didn't work out and Katie was looked after by her maid, Alice, looked after her which led Katie to disliking her parents even thought they bought her everything just to keep her happy. Her parents decided to buy a large mansion out side the city of Jenesen, a large city on the west coast of America. Katie spent most of her time either horse riding, which had been a great passion of hers, or with her friends. At school Katie was considered one of the 'popular' kids and was one of the top athletes and cheerleaders as well as having a flawless academic record. It didn't hide the fact she was deeply hurt by her parents not spending any time with her. S.T.A.R.S After school Katie originally intended to be an actress like her mother and was two years into her collage course before she decided to leave school and joined the Jensen Special Tactics And Rescue Squad or S.T.A.R.S. Katie finished her training and quickly became an officer. Her parents however did not get to see her graduate as both died when traveling back from Europe when there plane crashed into the ocean killing everyone on board. This was partly a reason for Katie joining S.T.A.R.S. It was in the S.T.A.R.S that Katie showed her true potential and quickly became one of the best marksman, or markswoman, in the force and was promoted to Zero Team. Zero team was comprised of: *Matthew 'Matt' Dodger (Team Captain) *Stephanie Rodriguez *Garry Sky *Louis Jackman *Carol G. Andreas She was also very skilled at hand to hand combat due to her past in gymnastics. Matt, who had spent six years with the S.T.A.R.S force often said she could give him a 'run for his money' at shooting. He had been the one to hold the title of best marksman before she came. Garry would often joke about this. Jenesen Incident During the events of the Jenesen Katie was a target of Umbrella for helping the discharged S.T.A.R.S Alpha Team from Raccoon City. Katie chose to believe Chris, Jill and Barry about what happened at the Mansion, of course she thought it was rather ridiculous but she had been good friends With Jill Valentine as a child and didn't want to turn her back on her. Katie supplied Jill and the others with weapons and supplies so they could continue fighting against Umbrella. Her small cousin Joshua Harding was staying at her mansion that Katie had inherited from her parents after they died during a plane crash back from Europe on the edge of Jenesen while his parents, Miranda, Katie's aunt, and David Harding. Umbrella arrived at her mansion and peppered the house with M4's in an attempt to kill her. Katie received a phone call from Jill a split second before the bullets riddled the house and was able to duck and avoid being shot. Umbrella members moved in to clear the house and make sure she was dead. She wasn't. Katie was able to take down four Umbrella members before fleeing upstairs to get Joshua, while she was waking Joshua she was found by an Umbrella worker by the name of Jack Holden. Katie with the help of Jack was able to escape her mansion with Joshua and was able to regroup with the rest of her team. Once she had gotten Joshua to safety with Garry Sky's sister, Lisa, Katie and her team including Jack made their way to the Jenesen Experimental Facility on the outskirts of the city. It was there she learned of the true nature of Umbrella and the extent of the viral weaponry that they had been created by Umbrella and its workers and then she realized that the Raccoon City S.T.A.R.S team had been right. Katie and her team set about trying to destroy the facility run by Stefano Bordeaux. The top researcher Adelita Jovita had been working on and created Project C468H9 or otherwise known as "The Ripper" Katie had to face up to the Ripper along with her team. Katie didn't know that Umbrella had snatched Joshua and killed Lisa in an attempt to make Katie stop her efforts to blow up the facility, when Katie refused Joshua was injected with the T-Virus. Katie came face to face with Albert Wesker and had to face him alone while Jack tried to get to her. She was almost killed until "The Ripper" found its way in and attacked Wesker leaving Katie enough time to escape with Jack. Katie and her team were finally able to destroy the facility and all evidence went up in smoke so no proof could be shown. She escaped with Jack and it wasn't until they both got out that she discovered his first name and together they seemed dead to the world. They joined the fight with Chris, Jill and Barry along with Rebecca to try and uncover Umbrella. Wardrobe At the start of the story Katie is seen in her usual S.T.A.R.S uniform which consisted of a fitted white t-shirt with the S.T.A.R.S emblem on the right shoulder over a pair of cream cargo pants and heavy boots along with her holster on her thigh. Through out the events of Jenesen Incident Katie sports a white sleeveless undershirt over a pair of tight black pants with leather boots. She wears a holster on her right thigh that holds 9mm Baretta. She wears a utility belt that she picks up after joining her team before entering the Facility. Appearance Katie is a slim yet tall woman with pale blonde long straight hair that falls past her shoulder. She had crystal blue eyes and a pale yet glowing complexion and usually would wear, a small bit, of smokey eye makeup. When she would be working she would usually tie her hair up in a high ponytail but when at home would leave her hair hanging down over her shoulders. Category:Female Character Category:Characters